Maybe just a little jealous
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: One-shot! Set after COG. Jace was asked by the Clave to instruct the next generation of Shadowhunters. And parents from all over are sending their children to him. While helping, Isabelle notices that some of the girls seem to really like Jace. What happens when she tells Clary? What will our favorite redhead do to show those girls that Jace is hers? Read and Review! :)


**Just a one-shot I came up with. Haven't written many TMI stories, so humor me, lol.  
****Reviews are appreciated!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI :)**

* * *

Isabelle smirked as she listened to the excited whispers of the young girls while assembling weapons.

Not that she blamed them, but the lesson was much more important than the instructor, who happened to be a certain blond haired Shadowhunter with the body of a sex god.

Or so the whispers declared.

The war against Valentine had been settled many years ago, the real Jonathan Morgenstern hunted down soon after. Apparently Jace had proven himself an ally to the Clave, and they'd asked him to take head of the instructing at the New York institute. Of course, once word got out that Valentine's "adopted" son would be teaching the younger Shadowhunters, parents began requesting to have their children sent to New York.

It was no question that Jace was the best at what he did, and being a Shadowhunter was already dangerous. It was natural that parents would want their children to be taught well.

However, Isabelle was starting to think there was an ulterior motive behind the teenage girls wanting to be taught by Jace.

Each month a new group came in, and every time, the girls would bunch up and go on and on about how hot he was.

Never-mind that he was engaged.

She thought about her soon to be sister-in-law.

Clary was perfect for Jace. Izzy believed that with every bone in her body. And things had finally worked out for them to be together, as Clary had finished the gist of her Shadowhunter training, and Jace was freed from the torment of his past.

Looking at him now, she could hardly believe he was the same little boy who'd come in all those years ago, calm and cold, with a maturity way beyond his years.

These little girls didn't know _that_ Jace. The Jace that had been abused, disciplined, distant.

Or the Jace who'd thrown himself in danger just to save herself or Alec.

They hadn't seen the way he looked when he thought he couldn't be with his love. Or the self destruction he'd imposed when he deemed himself a monster.

And now, they didn't see the quiet moments. The Jace that made fun of her cooking, or worked out with Alec. Or the Jace who gazed so lovingly at his fiancee, and tried so hard to win Jocelyn's respect.

They just didn't get it.

Which is why she found it so funny that they even entertained the idea of having a shot with him.

It was mostly the older ones, like in the group she was listening to now, who liked to flirt and try to impress him.

And on days like this, when she was bored, she'd come watch.

"Oh, come on Amelia, you know he's got a girlfriend!" One of the girls was whispering now, almost too loudly.

"So," the girl, Amelia, was throwing back, "A girlfriend isn't a wife, Selene, it's an obstacle course."

Izzy rolled her eyes, but they probably didn't know she could hear them. Years of training had perfected her eavesdropping skills.

"Yeah but it's Valentine's daughter. You remember the stories!" The girl argued.

"Rumors," Amelia brushed, "Besides, he's a guy. And they only have one thing in mind."

Isabelle kept her back to the group, so they didn't see her eyebrows shoot up.

Okay, sex was a new one. This girl was actually thinking about coming on to Jace?

This was one show she didn't want to miss.

However, as amusing as it could be, she should probably tell Clary. She was suppose to be the girl's friend. And the redhead would definitely set those girls straight.

Sighing she finished the weapons, and walked over to where Jace was drinking some water, supervising a couple of boys who were practicing with blades.

"They're learning fast," she commented and he smirked a little.

"They have a good teacher."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, your so awesome and all that, I know."

He grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Do you know where Clary is?"

Jace thought, "She should be coming back from her art class soon."

Izzy nodded, "Okay, thanks."

She left him there then, heading toward the room he shared with Clary.

* * *

Luckily, she passed the redhead in the hall.

"Clary! I was coming to find you. We need to talk."

Clary's eyes widened slightly, "Is everything okay? Is it a demon attack? Is Jace alright?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Yes! Everything's fine, geez. Just picked up some juicy details that I thought you'd be interested in."

Clary smiled a little, "I'd love to stick around and gossip, Izzy, but I need to go see Jace."

"He's training with the kiddo's," Isabelle told her, "Besides, my gossip is about him!"

This caught Clary's attention, "Okay fine, ten minutes. I needed to change anyway."

They walked down to her and Jace's room.

Izzy sat on the bed as Clary pulled out some clothes that didn't have paint on them.

"God, does that boy even know what a mess is?" She noted, looking around.

Clary giggled, "I know! Sometimes I throw my clothes all over, just to annoy him."

Izzy smiled.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Clary asked.

"Oh, right. Well apparently Jace has some admirers, which, big deal, you know, it's _Jace_."

Clary nodded, "Uhhuh..."

So Izzy continued, "But a lot of these girls that come in are taken with him. I kinda got use to it after the first few classes though, because their kids, and Jace is all in love with you, and it's whatever, but today, this girl was talking about how all men thought about was sex, and that she could get his attention."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "She's joking, right?"

Isabelle shrugged, "Eh, who knows. But she looks at him enough to make you believe it."

Clary laughed, "So what's she gonna do? Strip down in class and jump him? Come on, Izzy. You aren't seriously worried?"

"No, I'm not worried that she'll have her wicked way with my brother. I'm worried that this girl thinks she can make moves on a man who is clearly taken. She doesn't even care that you could kick her ass. So teaching her a lesson is a public service, really."

Clary smirked, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do a job on her ego, take it down a few notches. They are just students here. We are trained, experienced Shadowhunters who have been in an actual war, damn it!"

Clary chuckled again, "So..."

"So we let her, and all those other wanna be punks know whose in charge around here."

Clary raised an eyebrow, and Isabelle sighed, "Plus I'm bored. There's been no demon attacks lately, training is boring, Simon's busy, and I think it will be fun."

Clary laughed, "Okay, fine. I'm game. So tell me how we go queen bee on the newbies."

Isabelle grinned.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Clary was looking at her reflection in awe. It was amazing what Isabelle's clothes and some make-up would do.

She was dressed in a sexy version of Shadowhunter gear.

A tight black leathery dress that ended at the top of her thighs, followed down by fishnet tights, and, yes she actually caved, a thigh sheath on each leg, daggers in place. Lightly heeled boots came up to her knee's, and her hair fell down in waves.

Thanks to the past few years of training, she had no doubt that she could teach in this.

"Those boys aren't going to know what hit em!" Izzy grinned.

"Oh, please!" Clary shot, "They see you every day, so I think they'll be fine. Besides, I thought it was the girls we were trying to intimidate."

Izzy shrugged, "Hey, two birds with one stone."

Clary smiled, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Jace had rounded up the group, and was now having them practice hand to hand combat. He was proud at how much they'd picked up in their short time. Before long, they'd all be transferring to Idris, for the advanced sessions, becoming real Shadowhunters. By the angel, they needed them.

"Darius, be sure and block the oncoming attack, you don't want to leave yourself open," he reminded one of the boys that was up now.

The kid nodded, focusing on his opponent.

However the doors behind Jace opened, and both boys stopped.

Jace turned, following their gaze, and had to control his own jaw from dropping.

Clary strode in, looking hot as hell, battle ready.

"Hey babe," she drawled, coming close to him.

"You're back," he smiled, giving her a glance over, "I didn't hear of an attack, so I take it you're here to help?"

She nodded, "Thought you could use it."

Jace grinned, "The help, maybe, but the distraction..."

Clary laughed, kissing him, and he didn't even care that all of the children were watching.

Then her lips left his mouth, trailing to his ear, where she whispered, "Just showing these school girls that you're mine, play along, and I'll make it worth your while, later."

Jace looked at her, and she smirked.

"You'll be the death of me," he teased.

Then kissing her again, he turned back to the kids.

"Alright, guys. Clear off. Clary is going to help us, so it's the girls turn."

He gave the floor to her then, and she looked at the group.

"Amelia, you want to start?"

Clary had no idea who the girl was, but that was the name Izzy had told her.

Not surprisingly, one of the older girls came forth.

"Sure, let's do it," she replied confidently.

Clary looked her over. The girl had an arrogance about her, and she could see why Izzy wanted to put the girl in her place.

"Alright, step up."

She threw the girl a plastic dagger, the ones they use while training, and she caught it smoothly.

They moved to the mat.

"Okay, let's assume I'm a Draught Demon," Clary told her, "You've studied them?"

"Of course," the girl shot back.

"Good," She lunged at the girl then, twisting around her. Since this particular demon was fast and human-like, she thought it would be a good start.

The girl wasn't bad, she'd give her that, but she wasn't quite up to Clary's level.

They danced around each other for a few minutes, until finally Amelia flipped over, tripping Clary to the ground, tumbling herself.

They rolled for a second, until Amelia moved, angling the dagger at Clary's heart.

"Ha, stabbed in the heart, you're dead."

Clary smirked, flipping them so fast, it left the girl blinking.

She drew a real dagger from her sheath, placing it on the girl's neck.

"Actually honey, Draught Demons don't have a heart. That shot's no good, it has to be a decapitation. So now_ you're_ dead."

The others were clapping and the girl turned bright red.

Clary stood, placing her dagger back in it's holder.

"Alright, you," she pointed at a random girl, "Practice with her, and maybe she'll know better next time."

The girls lined up on the mat, and began to come at each other.

Clary couldn't help but grin.

Then a pair of arms slid around her, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," she promised.

"Mhhh, have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're in a killing mood?"

Now Clary was the one blushing, "Jace!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"We're still in public," she whispered, and he sighed.

"Not for long. Go open the door."

As she did so, he turned to the group.

"Alright, all of you, that's enough for today. Return to you're rooms and change. The rest of the afternoon is yours. Be back in this room at eight tomorrow."

The group buzzed excitedly, hurrying out the door. Clary held it open for them, counting down the seconds until she could get Jace alone.

She looked over at him, and saw that the Amelia chick was talking to him.

Not that she was slightly worried or jealous, but Clary still made her way over there. Amused.

"I really think it would help. Besides, I have nothing else to do." The girl was saying.

Jace looked up and saw Clary, who took the opportunity.

"About time you freed yourself," she purred, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Jace paused, "Actually, Amelia was wanting me to stay after for a few, help her with some moves."

The girl seemed smug.

Clary wanted to role her eyes. Jace seriously couldn't be that oblivious.

"It can wait," she assured him, knowing that Jace wouldn't refuse her, "There are moves I need you to help _me_ with first."

Amelia's eyes dropped to the floor awkwardly, but Jace's blazed.

Pulling a move that Isabelle would be proud of, she leaned in and kissed his neck, trailing down.

"I _want_ you, Jace."

Jace practically growled as he pulled her lips to his, completely forgetting about their company.

In a flash, he had her against the near wall, his mouth moving to her neck as his arms pulled her legs up around his waist.

Clary fought not to moan as he rubbed against her, instead, choosing to look directly at the Amelia girl. And gloatingly, she grinned.

A blush, either from anger or embarrassment filled the girls cheeks.

"Babe, wait." Clary stated.

"_No_," Jace groaned, holding her harder.

"Amelia's waiting on you."

Jace froze then, his sense coming back, "_Shit_," he whispered, turning.

"Yeah...um...we can practice later...I need to, uh..." he turned back to Clary, smirking.

"He'll get back to you," she finished for him, staring at the girl, who shook her head, "No, it's fine...um, just, don't worry about it."

With that, she turned, leaving the room.

"Thank god," Clary stated, smiling.

Jace raised a brow, "What?"

Clary looked at him, "I think I like you being the hottest teacher ever."

Jace grinned, "Well, I'm all yours, and we're all alone."

He kissed her, and Clary grinned, "Bedroom."

Jace agreed, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

* * *

However, just as they hit the doorway, Maryse was there.

"Jace, Clary!"

Jace put Clary down, "What is it Mom?"

"Please tell me that you two weren't having sex in here, with students watching."

They looked at each other.

"No," they said in unison.

"Well a girl was saying otherwise," Maryse accused.

"We kissed," Jace spun, "Nothing else."

Maryse sighed, "Alright, alright, just keep it down in front of the kids."

Jace nodded.

"And go change," she instructed, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Yes Mom," he kissed her cheek.

Maryse smiled, "Oh, Clary, wait."

Jace gave her a look, but Clary motioned for him to go ahead.

* * *

Once he left she turned to Maryse, "Yes?"

"Wanna tell me why you're dressed like Isabelle?"

Clary blushed, "Um...I was helping train..."

Maryse smirked, "That girl likes Jace, doesn't she?"

Clary sighed, nodding.

"Figured," Maryse noted, "They've always loved him...but there are other ways to get them to back off than to jump him in front of them."

She winked and Clary blushed again.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now go along, and try and refrain from sex in the training room."

Clary nodded, trying not to giggle on the way back to the room, where she knew Jace was waiting to help her out of this dress.

* * *

**Done :)**  
**Leave a review, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
